


Second Chances Never Seem to Work Do They?

by Koolwolfpup



Series: Eddsworld shorts [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: All of these guys are gay af, Basically the aftermath of Tord, Edd is a good, Headcanon where Tord has the robot arm, I wrote this at 6am with no sleep, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Please help me these two are taking over my life, Post The End, Tord is.... Dead?, Well - Freeform, depressed matt, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: Matt thinks about his friend Tord, and everything that happened. He comes to terms with some things, and remembers others. He regrets many things.((Sorry that this is so vague! XD I literally wrote it on no sleep a few days back, I found it in my documents and decided to post it





	

"Hey there good looking!~" Matt smiles and winks at the person in front of him. It's him, no, not his clone, just him in the mirror.

This is a normal ritual for him, going to the bathroom, posing in the mirror, all of that fun, narcissistic shenanigans. Though, today is different, he isn't as, exuberant about it.

His smile falters as he sees the fading traces of a black eye on his reflection. His hand moves to it and he flinches, it still hurts a little bit, but, the memories it holds hurt more. His memories of a man named Tord. His friend Tord. The man who gave him his black eye. 

Tord.

That name fills him with a strange mixture of guilt, anger, and sorrow. 

Tord had come back, and Matt had not remembered him. Though, as time passed, Matt began to remember everything. Even the reason why he couldn't remember, which is... embarrassing. Seriously, who in their right mind points a memory eraser gun at their face?! Matt obviously does, he's an idiot...

Matt shakes his head and looks down at the sink. 

Tord had punched him because he and Edd were pressing all the buttons they could, literally. Matt had seen a spark of surprise and guiltiness in Tord's eyes, if only for a split second. Then the Norwegian's face went back to being happy in a strange, unreadable way. Like a mask, Tord had that look plastered to his face for his whole stay.

Matt remembers being pissed about his stuff, his house, and his face all being messed up because of Tord. 

He had even thought that Tord killed Tom. All the Norwegian wanted was his stupid robot. Not friendship, not ... anything else but the power to take over the world. Matt just wanted to punch him over and over, he would've been satisfied with that. Pressing all the buttons to cause the robot to punch Tord felt great. When Edd joined in, it felt even greater. Then Tom shot Tord's robot with a harpoon. The robot sailed to the ground and blew up, killing Tord in the explosion. That didn't feel so great.

Matt feels a tear slip down his cheek, and then another, and another. Tears suddenly begin rolling down his face and he grips the sink for balance as a sob rips out of him. 

Matt realized awhile ago that he was in love with Tord. Before the man had left all those years back he was going to say something, do something. Then Tord was gone. He left for the city, Matt erasing his mind of him accidentally. When Tord returned, Matt had to recover his memories. When he thought that maybe, there was a chance to confess, Tord acted like an ass. Matt was too angry, and then, Tord....

"Matt are you alright?" Edd's voice pierces through Matt's thoughts. He and Tom had slept over at Matt's apartment the night before.

"I'm.. I'm fine.." Matt wipes his face and sighs.

"If it's about your face then, don't worry, I'm sure you can cover it up with some foundation or something. It's just, I really need to use the bathroom!" Edd obviously is trying to be comforting, but it doesn't help.

Matt walks to the door and pulls it open.

"I can barely see it now anyway! You'll be back to normal in no time! There's no need to cry about it!" Edd smiles reassuringly at Matt. It's laughable how wrong he is.

"Edd... thanks but... it isn't about my face this time." Matt looks away from his friend.

"What?" Edd is genuinely surprised, "Then what is it?"

"Tord, I know he was being, terrible, but did he really deserve to die?! He was our friend!"

"I..." Edd frowns, "Matt, I think he was faking it.... he wasn't truly our friend..."

"Keep telling yourself that... I regained my memories, there were many things he couldn't fake...I wish I knew why he didn't just ask us to get the robot! I mean I would've agreed to let him have it!"

"I would've too, seriously, it was his to begin with."

Matt looks at Edd, about to say something when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, maybe Tom is back from shopping." Matt says, moving passed Edd quickly.

"Why would he ring the doorbell?" Edd furrows his brow, confused at both the idea of Tom using the doorbell and Matt's sudden change of mood. He shakes his head, dismissing the confusion, and closes the door to the bathroom silently.

Matt walks to the door, hoping for someone or something to distract him from his sadness. He opens it expecting it to be anyone but.

Tord.

"Um h-hello Matt." Tord smiles awkwardly. He adorns an eye patch on the right side of his face, the reason obvious from the scars that are etched across his cheek, a patchwork of red and white. A robotic hand peaks out from inside his hoodie sleeve, glinting in the lights of the hallway he stands in. Even with these new additions, there is no mistaking that it is Tord, "I understand if I am not wanted here, after everything I've done, but I-"

Tord is cut off by Matt embracing him roughly. Matt doesn't understand how Tord is here, or why, but he is here, and that is what matters! Matt feels more tears streaming from his eyes as he buries his face in the Norwegian's shoulder. The latter is stiff, shock visible on every part of his body. He eventually recovers from this, reciprocating the hug, a weak smile on his face.

Maybe it is time for a third chance, for everyone. Second chances never work, but, third time's the charm, right?


End file.
